communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Wikias Evolution
Dieser Blog wurde im Original vom Ducksoup verfasst. Wikia ist riesig und hat eine enorm große Plattform zur Grundlage. Habt ihr schon mal eine Liste der Erweiterungen gesehen, die es bei Wikia gibt? Die Liste ist lang und beeindruckend und zugegeben, etwas verwirrend! Es gibt mehrere Gründe dafür - einer davon ist, dass wir wollten, dass die Community Zugang zu so vielen Kurations- und Entwicklungstools hat wie möglich. Wikia ist mittlerweile schon etwas älter (in Internet-Zeit gerechnet) und die Plattform hat sich immer weiter entwickelt und erweitert. Zwischen neuen Codierungstechniken, Interface-Standards und extravaganten Geräten müssen wir manchmal Entscheidungen treffen, darüber, wie wir von der Produktperspektive weitermachen. Dies passiert jedem Unternehmen in allen Bereichen. Stellt euch mal vor, wir würden immer noch Edsel fahren und Plattenspieler benutzen? In einer kollaborativen Gemeinschaft wie Wikia, kann das für Streitigkeiten sorgen. Neue Funktionen haben umfassende Gründe. Darüber reden wir heute. Wenn es Fragen zu speziellen Funktionen gibt, hinterlasst uns einen Kommentar und wir antworten. center|450px Evolution einer Identität Am Anfang war Wikia nur eine Wiki-Farm. Man konnte sich anmelden, hat die Gründung einer Community beantragt und wir haben sie für euch erstellt. Die Wiki-Gründung, allgemeiner und technischer Support war das Ausmaß der Begegnung eines Benutzers mit Wikia. Mit der Zeit haben engagierte Benutzer und Fans wie ihr, Wikia zu etwas Besonderen gemacht. Was als simple Wiki-Farm begann ist heute bekannt als das „The Social Universe for Fans, by Fans“ und ist das Zuhause für leidenschaftliche Superfans auf unserem Planeten. Die Wikia-Communitys haben die umfassendsten und absolut besten Inhalte, erstellt von Fan-Autoren, um ein Thema. Das können die meisten Wiki-Farmen nicht von sich behaupten. Unser Fundament ist auf MediaWiki und den simplen Voraussetzungen eines Wiki-Host aufgebaut, hat sich aber zu einer robusten Community, inklusive Sozialer Medien und Veröffentlichungs-Funktionen entwickelt. Darum ist es wichtig, dass Wikia sich weiter entwickelt und weiterhin die besten Funktionen und Tools für Leser und Autoren anbietet - schließlich ist Wikia ein einzigartiger Platz im Netz! Wie ihr wisst, ist nicht immer jeder mit Veränderungen einverstanden. Einige Benutzer wünschen sich, wir wären eine simple Wiki-Farm. Was Wikia vollbracht hat, ist eine Kreuzung von Wiki-Host und sozialem Netz. Das ist eine wunderbare Voraussetzung für alle Arten von Fandom und das beste Zuhause für die Superfans im Netz. Abgestandene, muffige Software Das muss man fast gar nicht mehr sagen: Die Benutzer- und Seitenansprüche ändern sich und was in der Vergangenheit funktioniert hat, funktioniert oft in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr. Ein Beispiel ist die neue globale Navigation. Wikia ist so gewachsen und Benutzer und Leser brauchten eine einfache Möglichkeit von einem Teil der Seite, zum anderen zu springen. Das gleiche gilt für Diskussions- und Nachrichtenseiten. Wie sehr wir auch die Flexibilität der klassischen Diskussionsseiten lieben, die Nachrichtenseiten sind auch sehr beliebt! Nachrichtenseiten passen besser zu den Erwartungen, die man für das online Kommentieren und Diskutieren hat — die Allgemeinheit versteht das Konzept besser. Dies sind kleine, aber wichtige Schritte, die wir gemacht haben, um sicherzugehen, dass Wikia mit der Zeit geht. Überdeckende Funktionen Um bei der globalen Navigation zu bleiben: Seit der Einführung hatten wir viele Benutzer, die uns gefragt haben, warum wir das nicht optional machen konnten. Wo ist das Problem? Wenn die lokale und globale Suche sich in der Navigation befinden, anstatt im Wikia, wo soll die Suche für die Benutzer stattfinden, die die neue globale Navigation ablehnen? Würde die klassische Navigation die Suche zurück in das Wikia verlegen? Und welchen Effekt hätte das für das lokale JS und CSS? Kleine Probleme wie dieses können schnell kompliziert werden in einer komplexen Umgebung wie Wikia. Jede Option, die wir zu den Einstellungen hinzufügen, fügt ein neues Element zu der Seite, das wir erst entwickeln, testen und erhalten müssen. Wenn wir also die Entscheidungen treffen, müssen wir erst vorsichtig prüfen, ob sich der Aufwand lohnt. Das gleiche gilt für die alten Funktionen. Wenn wir 300 Stunden im Monat brauchen, um die Erweiterung zu erhalten, müssen wir entscheiden, ob die Zeit nicht sinnvoller genutzt werden kann. Die Frage bleibt: Machen wir weiter mit der Innovation und halten Wikia auf dem neuesten Standpunkt, oder wollen wir jede kleine Einstellung erhalten, um sicherzugehen, dass eine kleine Anzahl von Benutzern, so wichtig die Gruppe auch ist, eine unveränderte User Experience hat? „Innovation oder Sterben“ Bill Gates hat das Zitat bekannt gemacht, aber das gab es schon lange vor Microsoft. Es gilt auch zu 100% für das Software Development. Wenn man nicht mit der Zeit mithält und neue Ideen ausführt, kommt eine neues Unternehmen, das sich der Zeit angepasst hat und schneller als du glaubst, bist du ersetzt! Produkt-Veröffentlichungen und -Veränderungen sind immer ein Risiko, auch wenn man ungemein zuversichtlich ist. Veränderungen können Angst hervorrufen – auch bei uns! Wie reagiert die Community? Wird alles so funktionieren, wie es geplant war? Nichts zu tun ist ein höheres Risiko. Man kann verstehen, dass man glaubt, das zu behalten was funktioniert, sei die sicherste Lösung — aber was jetzt funktioniert, kann immer besser gemacht werden. Und wenn Wikia die Sachen nicht besser, frischer und leichter in der Handhabung macht, dann kommt jemand anderes daher, der es für uns tut. Veränderungen können schmerzvoll sein, aber auf lange Sicht, ist es im besten Interesse von den Wikia-Communitys. Während Admins und Benutzer sich auf ihre eigenen Wikias konzentrieren, ist es einfach zu vergessen, wie verbunden Wikia und all seine Communitys sind. Wikia ist als Unternehmen nichts ohne euch, unsere leidenschaftlichen Benutzer! Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir unsere Beziehung zu euch so schätzen. Das Ganze ist ein Akt auf dem Drahtseil – wir müssen Wikia frisch und modern halten für die Leser und Benutzer, und wir müssen auch sicherstellen, dass die alteingesessenen Wikianer sich hier noch wohlfühlen. Darum reden wir ständig mit euch über Neuveröffentlichungen, engagieren euch im Community Council und sind weiterhin offen und ehrlich mit dem was wir verändern. Auf der anderen Seite brauchen die Communitys Wikia. Wir stellen die Plattform, Ressourcen, Entwicklung, Werbung und Marketing, den Community- und technischen Support zur Verfügung. Dies alles hilft Wikia konsistent und sicher am Leben zu erhalten und sichert so den Erfolg der Communitys. Das alles bedeutet, dass Wikia für euch kostenlos zur Verfügung steht und hilft den Inhalten in den Suchmaschinen nach oben zu steigen, damit ihr weiterhin erschaffen, mitmachen und kreativ sein könnt. Das alles sind unsere Gründe Wikia auf dem neuesten Stand zu halten. Wenn wir die neuen Benutzer und Leser nicht willkommen heißen, können wir nicht mit der Lichtgeschwindigkeit im Netz mithalten. Wir wollen wissen, was ihr denkt. Hinterlasst uns eure Gedanken zum Thema! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag